


A Test Of The Heart

by Yamiyoru



Series: The Test [1]
Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Being a doctor, Childbirth, M/M, NOT PWP, Obstetrics, Some angst, Stereotypes, Story with a message
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:05:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9908018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamiyoru/pseuds/Yamiyoru
Summary: Pulling him down onto the bed was one thing but pinning him down was crossing the line somewhere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry but this is not a PWP. If you’re looking for senseless sex, please find it with a better writer. 
> 
> Imagine a world where you can not only identify a person’s mood by their voice, tone or bodily behavior but by smell too, I think it’s both a blessing and chaotic, you’re not even allowed to lie.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Persona, characters or anything to it.

**A Test Of The Heart**

And the mind as well. 

‘What're you doing, Souji?’ 

‘Just making sure of something.’

‘Like what? How long it takes for my fingers and legs to go numb by cutting my blood supply with your weight?’ 

Today was a normal day and so would tomorrow but as Yosuke was slipping into bed, Souji who turned in earlier, sprung up like the brunette bomb dived into the mattress. One moment Yosuke was tugged down without warning. The next was him remembering to gasp when Souji turned him around abruptly so the latter was on top. With eyes so serious, it looked like that one time when Souji was dissecting a frog in their science class. No wonder Souji was now a surgeon. A fitting job. 

Except, this time, Yosuke felt like the frog and not the lab partner many, many years ago. Honestly, he was not flattered.

Pulling him down onto the bed was one thing but pinning him down was crossing the line somewhere. Something Yosuke was instinctively and physically very unhappy about. Who would be if their mate was heavy? No. Heavier than them. 

‘You’re not secretly a psychopath, are you?’ 

‘And you’re awfully calm despite the possibility.’

‘I’ll panic if I’m an omega but I’m not. Luckily. Now, get off. You’re heavy and I’m working early shift tomorrow so we’re not doing it either.’ 

Yosuke slipped his legs from under the man and placed his foot on Souji’s chest in an attempt to push the other off. However, at the same time, he did not want to hurt Souji so it was more like a nudge and less of an actual shove. The effect ranged from doing nothing to putting himself in a very awkward position. Like they were practicing partner yoga but not quite there yet. 

So Yosuke switched to sitting up and breaking his way out of Souji’s grip. He tried and failed. Collapsing back onto the sheets, Yosuke huffed his frustration. He really was tired after working a row of night shifts and here was his partner being difficult. He could feel the love.

On the other hand, Souji’s unspoken reasons made its justification in his own mind, unbeknownst to Yosuke, of course.

‘As a alpha, you surprisingly don’t have much strength.’

Now Yosuke’s anger climbed. Not letting him sleep was to add insult by laughing at his physique? Not cool, Bro…..And yet so true, he did get that a lot. Mainly at clubs, where Kanji had ‘handled’ them for him. Rise packed the most ‘muscle’ of them though as all she needed to do was wave the bouncer over.

‘That’s not news. We all know even Chie can beat me in a arm wrestle.’ 

Oh yes, he did not only lose bucksss that day, it was a bundle with his damaged dignity as a man while earning the title of ‘Lady Hana’ for that club. As a joke, the owner, a friend let Yosuke entered free on Ladies’ Night and for his sweet revenge, he hit the free flow martinis hard each time till everyone dropped it one day. One, out of damaging profits and the rest for things he did not remember the following day. No one would tell him what he did when he was wasted. They all simply switched to a private room from the next visit. He did not decide to strip buck naked on the DJ stage, did he?

Most likely not. Well, if Yosuke did, he was sure one of them had recorded it and played it back to back, in his face for the rest of his life. Even Souji kept it a secret from him, although Yosuke vaguely remembered being carried out and Souji’s protective scent luring him back to sleep.

And the same guy was doing the exact opposite right now. Giving a huge sigh of exasperation and exhaustion, Yosuke let his anger sipped.

‘Not everyone’s a beast like you or Kanji. Seriously, Souji, it’s not funny. Let go. I have a delivery coming in a few days. I really need to sleep.’

Fortunately, Souji finally got the message and released his grip while apologizing to the man, who immediately rolled away to his side of bed. 

‘Sorry. Just wanted to make sure you’re okay.’ 

‘Hmmm…’ 

Yosuke made an incomprehensive sound as he tucked himself in, pulling the quilt up to his neck and shut out the world. These could all wait till tomorrow. 

Taking his other side of the bed, Souji snuggled into the back of Yosuke and slid his arms around the other. The brunette was gone by the time he made a gentle cuddle. Burying his face into Yosuke’s neck, Souji wished he could laugh at how fast the brunette dropped off. Yosuke’s breathing may be slow and steady but the smell of distress was still fresh off the man. 

Yosuke came home smelling like tears and he waited a night for his mate to open up to him, which did not happen. Even when he cornered Yosuke, Souji did not manage to get a straight answer out of the man as as usual, Yosuke was very good at running away with his words. But the brunette’s scent never lied, evoking Souji’s most innate alpha behavior.

it was indeed, like Yosuke said, not funny. Souji did not enjoy any minute of him trying, in a more aggressive manner, to get Yosuke to speak to him and times like this was when Souji secretly wished Yosuke was a true omega. Which Souji knew full well Yosuke was a alpha, having seen all of his mate at their barest on multiple occasions and so ‘force’ obviously would not work on Yosuke. Even if Yosuke’s best traits were more of an omega and less of a alpha.

A joke they used to make whenever Yosuke emit scents like an omega when he was a alpha. Or preferring to skirt around conflicts than face it. A mere innocent comment they all made and a tease recycled over, and over until Yosuke started sobbing over the cruelness behind the statement. It was definitely not fun when a drunk Yosuke revealed just how much he hated all that. Not so much of him being the center of it all but at the core of everything else. That at the end of it, he was just as human as everyone in the room, alpha, omega or whatever terms they use.

‘At least I get to choose to be a wuss and I’m proud of it. Because you know what, some babies don’t even know what it feels like to breathe. And best, I can choose for them and forfeit their rights to live. So yeah! I’m a fucking murderer! Laugh at me. Laugh all you want, I don’t care. I hate myself too, you piece of shit.’

No one laughed. The table was silent and the blasting music felt nonexistent. Souji simply scooped the still crying Yosuke up and left. 

‘I’m sorry’ was all Yosuke muttered on the way out and on the cab. 

Then again, maybe it was better that Yosuke was a alpha and not a omega or he might had cried a river. 

‘Yosuke, it’s not your fault life treated the babies unkindly.’ 

***

The next day, Souji returned home to find Yosuke humming a song while watching their dinner burned. 

‘You’re back early.’ 

‘Well, the baby decided to join us early. A beautiful half caucasian baby capable of starting a crying chain reaction. The nurse herself wanted to cry at the end of her shift. It’s hilarious.’

‘Glad to hear that.’ Putting his arms around Yosuke, Souji rested his head on the brunette’s shoulder and took a deep breath. ‘Mmm, smells good.’ 

_He smells happy._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is basically my take on the the alpha/omega universe. Whenever I read anything with alpha/omega, it’s like sexism, stereotypes, transgender and discrimination towards minority in a all-in-one buffet. Thus, this story. 
> 
> I can imagine Yosuke being a doctor but a child GP because that seemed more like Yosuke. 
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
